Sky Dragon and Crystal Knight!
"I can feel something..." A young man sitting atop a small rock formation thought to himself as he looked over the land. "Something is calling to me...no, to my Lacrima..." He slid off the stone, landing neatly on the ground, not losing balance despite the large cleaver that hung from his back. "I should investigate. It would be wrong to ignore this...I can feel it." ---- A bit farther off, but still in the same location, a lonely scientist dwells alone. He wasn't well known throughout the region, yet he continued his research despite the lack of recognition. His current project: Duplication of Life Utilizing Lacrima Imbued With Magic "These shards are imbued with Dragon Slayer magic. My scanners detect it!" The man thought to himself as he moved from monitor to monitor, typing in complicated codes and sequences. He looked over at his machine, where a Lacrima crystal was currently sitting in a large tube, a device pointed straight at it. "Energy output, 0%." He moved his hands over the keyboard. This technology was a very recent invention of his, similar in thought to the Archive magic, but he had never been one to take to that. A beam of light hit the crystal, which began to glow a light blue. "Energy output, 5%." The beam of light began to increase in intensity as he checked another monitor, which was monitoring how close the Lacrima was to assuming human form. This would produce a "Living Lacrima" of sorts. This would be research to be known for. "Energy output, 15%." He decided this would work best when left to it's own devices, and left the screens and monitors alone to look at his notes. He had obtained this Lacrima at the sight of the destroyed Nirvana, it was the largest shard he could find. Upon analyzing it, there was a single strand of hair he found on it. His devices could detect the frquency of Dragon Slayer magic. If he could duplicate a Dragon Slayer...he'd be renowned. This would get him marked down in the history of Earthland. He looked back. "Energy output, 30%." The Lacrima's glow was brighter than ever, and it seemed to be changing it's shape slightly. This would be a success, he could feel it. He could only imagine which Dragon Slayer it would be. He'd heard several reports about the Fire, Air and Iron Dragon Slayers. He felt like a kid waiting to open a gift. With no interruptions, and with his own brand of magic as back-up, this experiment could be a success. No, it would be a success. He would tolerate no failure. "Energy output, 49%. Vital signs detected." The Lacrima crystal was beginning to take "shape" not, it no longer resembled a crystal, but did not yet resemble anything with actual form. ---- Jason was still moving towards what was "calling" him. He frowned as he could feel heat inside his body. "The call is getting stronger. But what is it...?" The call itself felt rather distant, as if it rejected him, yet he could feel the fact that is needed him. It was very confusing to the boy. ---- "Energy output 35%. Vital signs fading. Energy output 30%." The words were like a knife forced into the scientists ears. How could it be failing? He ran over to the machine to frantically check for the problem. The machine's power was dropping? Impossible! Yet it was plain as day, even as he stared, he could see the power and energy output decrease. This was a nightmare come true. He could only watch as the Lacrima resumed it's crystalline shape and the energy output dropped back to 0%. It was time for the back-up plan. He needed a machine, the perfect machine. He removed the lacrima crystal, and opened up a cellar leading downstairs. There'd be space here. He extended his hand, the picture of the machine he needed and the functions it had firmly in his mind. As it formed there, it took shape physically. He smiled, placing the Lacrima in the designated spot. His fingers began to skate over the buttons as a new beam of energy was fired upon the crystal. It began to glow, light green this time. "Energy output, 10%. No abnormalities detected." Now it should go smoothly. The Lacrima began to take shape again as the energy output rose quickly, reaching 45% before the good doctor get nervous about the success again. The crystal began grow as the percentage climbed, the scientist's face glowing (literally) with elation. "Energy output, 75%. No abnormalities detected." At this point, the body was nearly complete, only missing several identifiable features. He already had clothes for the girl to wear, all that remained was for the end result. "Energy output, 95%. T-th-there are n-n- abnormalities." That caught his ears, for it sounded like abnormalities galore. However, the crystal had now fully gained human shape, the shape of Wendy Marvel. "Energy output, 100%. Duplication process complete." It took a moment for these words to register in the scientist's mind. The experiment was complete, the proof, the body, was there. He had succeeded! Or so it had seemed. Wendy however, wasn't moving. He frowned, gripping the girl by the arm, setting her on her feet, only for her to slump to the ground, lifeless like a doll. As quickly as the girl had fallen, the scientists success came crashing down onto his head. This couldn't be. The body was indeed here, but it would not move. It may as well have been a puppet of flesh! "MOVE!" In his fury, his irritation, he kicked the body. Hard. Enough to send it from its location to skirting across the room. He growled, walking over to her again. The body was cold. The experiment was a failure. He grabbed her by the hand, dragging the lifeless body outside. As soon as he was a good distance from his own house, he placed his hand on the ground, easily causing it to cave, creating a decent hole, and he threw the body into the makeshift grave without a second thought, the clothing it had been meant to wear along with it. He then sealed the hole off, before walking back to his home, thoroughly disappointed with his failure. ---- Jason was getting closer to where the "call" was coming from, he could tell. He was getting closer to where the scientist has just buried the girl, though he did not know where he was going. He kept walking, following where the Lacrima "said" to go. After only a bit more walking, he stopped, because the "call" was coming from right here. "The eart has been disturbed recently..." He thought to himself, looking down at the ground. He knelt down, placing his hand on the ground. It easily went through and he shifted the dirt into a pile, revealing the hole dug by the good doctor not an hour ago. He looked down, to see the body of a young girl lying there. The "call" was at it's strongest now. "A child." He thought, frowning. Using Telekinesis, he raised her out of the hole, the clothes that the scientist had thrown down there clothing her by Jason's will. He laid the body down on the grass, and placed his hand on her neck, checking for a pulse. Much to his surprise, he started to glow green, and the body of the girl did as well. Lacking a pulse before, Jason could feel one begin to start. "So she was alive?" Alive and yet buried. Did someone bury her alive? He frowned. This was technically the middle of nowhere, they'd chosen a good place. Unless...he looked around, his eyesight being better than normal people, could see farther, and noticed a house in the distance. "Perhaps..." But before he could continue his thoughts, he heard coughing. The girl was waking up. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in the sky first, with the bright sun, and then they turned to see a man she didn't recognize. She couldn't speak at the moment, but she didn't know if she should trust the boy immediately or not. Jason seemed to sense the feelings emnating from her, and didn't startle her. He did turn his attention to the house farther down, and spoke only a few words to Wendy. "I'm going to leave you here for a moment..." He murmured, sure she could hear. "I don't know you well and you don't know me, but something brought me here and I'm sure it was so I could help you." He took a deep breath, not accustomed to speaking so much. "Stay here, and I'll be back." He took off, leaving Wendy standing quiet and alone for a moment. He was a good distance away before she took off down the hill after him. As soon as Jason neared the house, he saw the door was cracked open. Forgetting all sense of etiquite, he opened the door fully and walked in. It was empty. Then he felt the warmth again, coming from his Lacrima. It was calling him from underground. He walked through the room, checking it to see if there was a way down without destroying the floor. He found the cellar door, and pulled it open, jumping down and landing cleanly once again. The room had several lacrima crystals inside, they were glowing, but weren't in the appropriate shape for a Lacrima. Almost human shape. Though Jason did not know it, the scientist was attempting to make another clone. "What are you doing here?!" The scientists voice came from behind Jason, and it was full of shock as he didn't expect to meet anyone here. "You own this place...?" Jason asked, turning around to look at the man. "Yes, now answer me question, what are you doing here?" He repeated the question, irritation in his voice. "I found a body outside. A young girl." "What of it?" Before Jason could continue, he felt something at his legs. He looked down to see Wendy standing there. "SHE'S ALIVE!?" The scientists voice filled the room. "IT WAS A SUCCESS!?!?!" He ran forward, Wendy cringed behind Jason. Jason's eyes narrowed, placing his arm out to block the man from Wendy. "Explain yourself." He said coldly, his eyes narrowing even further. His eyes on the sword on Jason's back, the scientist launched into an explanation about all his experiments, and how the Wendy behind Jason hadn't "worked right, and therefore was initially disposable waste". It happened very quickly. The man felt something graze his face, and there was a small cut on his chin. Jason's sword was in his hand, the orange-haired boy looking at the scientist with murder in his eyes, though his face remained calm. "I see..." He murmured. The girl he found had been alive, there was a pulse, no matter how faint, yet this man had called her "disposable waste". He had a different view on disposable waste. He moved swiftly towards the man, swinging his sword again, but the man raised a shield. Jason didn't bother to complete his motion, using shocking speed to take to the man's back. "You said your Magic was Arc of Embodiment?" Jason's voice came from behind the scientist. "Powerful yes, but without proper concentration, you cannot take me. It doesn't matter, you don't need that peice of information." He swung his sword before the man could do anything. Metal met flesh, and sliced it in half as easily as if it were butter. The man's head hit the ground, and Jason flicked the blood from the blade, before placing it back over his back. He swung his arm, and in an instant, he destroyed every remaining machine, lacrima included, with pure force of air. He began to walk towards the ladder that led up, but looked back at Wendy, who had been quiet, possibly from the shock of the occuring events. "It's time to go." He said, climbing up the ladder. He saw she wasn't moving. "Unless you'd rather stay of course." He continued to climb, and, after a moment's hesitation, she followed the boy. The End